sdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladimir Lokovin
Vladimir Lokovin (b. 1969 - June 14, 1999), often shortened to Vlad, was a dark angel and son of Paulina and Evgeny Lokovin , younger brother of Ella Lokovin and the uncle of Amanda Lokovin. Vlad was home-schooled by his parents since he was a dark angel, and they were not accepted in the world, which means there were no schools for their kind. As an adult, Vlad was a mischievous dark angel and patriarch of the Lokovin dynasty, believing strongly in notions of blood purity (he accepted only full dark angels for his family, did not accept Nephilim) and the superiority of dark creatures. He participated in many attacks on humans. Vlad was killed by his sister when he tried to kill his niece because she wasn't a pure dark angel, but a Nephilim. Biography Early Life (1969-1993) Vladimir Lokovin was born to Paulina Lokovin in America and into an ancient, wealthy and aristocracy dark family, and raised in the lap of luxury at the family estate, a magnificent castle in dark portal sim called Bisbee which had been in his family’s property for many centuries. Vlad was home-schooled by his parents, until 1984, at the age of fifteen, his mother Paulina was murdered by a pure angel from the upper-world. In 1991, his father Evgeny committed suicide with a dark spell, so Vlad and his older sister Ella were left alone. One year later they moved to Russia to live with their aunt. * Since Ella's and Vlad's father was Russian, they had a Russian citizenship, and their aunt was living there, they could move to Russia legally. Life Until Death (1993-1999) For one year he lived with his sister and aunt in Russia, at the beginning of 1994, Ella and Avelina left to America, but Vladimir stayed in Russia. He was participating in many attacks on the humankind, was caught by the Magical Forces Council, pure-angels, but each time he managed to escape. Eventually, after five years, he found out his sister gave birth to a Nephilim and planned his way back to kill the child. Death (June 14, 1999) When Vlad entered the castle and surprised his family, he immediately attacked Ella. They had a huge and loud fight with dark spells, and when the five-year-old Amanda Lokovin came to the living room to see what happened, Vlad caused a dangerous and deadly spell on her, and one second later Ella killed him by accident. Physical Appearance Vlad had a pale, pointed face, with light blond hair and cold grey eyes. He and his sister did not look much alike. Personality and Traits Due to being the embodiment of wealth and influence in the dark world, Vladimir Lokovin took great pride in his aristocratic stature by viewing himself as being racially superior to the humankind and other non-dark creatures. He was also a very shrewd, opportunistic social climber who was good at controlling others but behind his veneer of respectability, oppressed people. Vladimir could be brilliant and manipulative when he needed to be. He gained respect and the goodwill of high-ranking individuals through his fortune and family name. While putting much effort into maintaining an appearance of respectability, Vladimir's slick demeanor did little to hide his self-serving nature, as he had no qualms about appealing to whichever side would be more beneficial to his social advancement. He was never unconditionally loyal because he didn't want to be put in a negative light with people on either end. Abilities and Skills *'Dark Arts:' Vladimir was a dark angel of the Lokovin dynasty. He was educated by his mother, Paulina, and his aunt Avelina who is the darkest and most dangerous dark angel of all time. *'Duelling:' Vladimir and Ella were raised into a strict upbringing, so their dueling skills were on point. During the duel between Ella and Vladimir on Amanda Lokovin's life, each one of them showed powerful spells. Possessions *'Lokovin castle:' After his father's death, Vladimir was left as the patriarch of the Lokovin dynasty, and he owned the family castle in America. Relationships Family Parents It is known that both of his parents were dark angels. His father, Evgeny, committed suicide when Vladimir was 18 years old. His mother, Paulina, was killed by a pure angel. Sister - Ella Lokovin It is known that they had a good relationship when they were children. They spent their whole childhood together and had to go through their lose together. But when Vladimir left back to Russia, they lost contact. After four years Vladimir fought his sister because he wanted to kill her daughter. Aunt - Avelina Lokovin Avelina was Vladimir's teacher. Since dark angels weren't accepted in the world, Vladimir couldn't go to any school, so his mother and aunt taught him how to use his powers. Niece - Amanda Lokovin Because of Amanda being a Nephilim since she was born Vladimir hated her. When she was five years old, he caused a deadly spell on her. Etymology An old short form of Vladislav and other Slavic names beginning with the element Vladeti meaning "rule". Vlad Dracula, a 15th-century prince of Wallachia, was Bram Stoker's inspiration for the name of his vampire, Count Dracula. Category:Second Generation